masstrekfandomcom-20200222-history
Malcor III
'Introduction' Malcor III is a planet in the Delphic Expanse, and homeworld of the Malcorians. The Malcorians were a people who believed that they were the highest form of life and that their planet was at the center of the universe for nearly their entire recorded history, only to be savagely invaded by the Xindi in 2153. 'Star Geography' (Stellar Intro) (Star Temperature) (Solar Geography) (Planet Orbit) (Planets) *Malcor I *Malcor II *Malcor III *Malcor IV *Malcor V *Malcor VI 'Planetary Geography and Climate' While Malcor III is one of the largest M-class planets ever discovered, tt is also one of the most densely populated. The de facto capital city of Malcor III is Veranaa; the largest city and economical capital however is Kirbara. The main continent comprises many cities, which together form one larger urban zone with a population of 300-million. Throughout history, the continent of Maol's location has given it great strategic importance, and a succession of powers including the Sworls, Seicens, Mauses, Scavias and the Xindi ruled the continent. Malcor is dominated by the continent of Maol, north of the continent of Yerca across the Vallatos Sea. Only the four largest continents – Maol, Yerca, Ghaw, and Cuna – are inhabited. The smaller islands are uninhabited. The continents lie on the Malcor plateau, a shallow shelf formed from the high points of a land bridge between Yerca and Ghaw that became isolated as sea levels rose after the 1280s Deluge. Numerous bays along the indented coastline of the continents provide good harbours. The landscape consists of low hills with terraced fields. Strangely there are some small rivers at times of high rainfall, there are no permanent rivers or lakes on Malcor. Because of the small amount of fresh-water, Malcorians drink salt-water and find fresh-water repungant. Malcor has a subtropical climate with mild winters and warm to hot summers. Rain occurs mainly in winter, with summer being generally dry. 'History' By the 22nd century, the Maol civilization had grown to a world-wide government. Though heavily ingrained in traditionalist values of Jeen, the Malcorians were rapidly moving through their industrial age at an accelerated rate but quickly realized the threats of pollution and moved to curb their consumption rates. It was expected that the Malcorians would achieve warp-travel within the next two or three centuries and given their largely peaceful nature of the last millenium, it was hoped that by that period Malcor III would host an enlightened and productive peoples. That hope was shattered in May 2153, when the New Xindus Cooperative annexed Malcor III and nearbyBetazed, along with the corresponding Mass Relays in their systems. The pre-warp world of Malcorians were able to offer no sustained resistance and the Xindi enslave the planet, in order to mine their world's extensive element zero reserves. The psychological/sociological trauma of first contact rendered those Malcorians free from Xindi enslavement fractious and violent. 520,000 Malcorians were killed by the Xindi before a puppet government was put inplace. After nearly two-years under Xindi rule, the Interstellar Coalition liberated Malcor III in March 2155, however the trauma of Xindi occupation and brutality left the world locked in civil war and infighting among fractions. Nearly 45-milloin people had perished during the occupation. The Coalition was forced to annex the unwilling world when it is found Malcorian fractions were planning to repurpose Xindi weapons in a campaign of extermination against neighboring worlds in the name of protection. Cultural psychologists were dispatched to begin rehabilitating the population. After nearly a year of fractious fighting, rebellious Malcorian fractions accepted a Coalition compromise in 2156. They would be allowed to settle several worlds near Romulan space and given full soveirgn control of their colonies, in exchange for accepting a low-tech existence closer to the Malcor industrial age. Most of the factions accepted and the several that do not quickly fall to government and Coalition forces without their unified supports. Malcor rebels were transported to Alpha Mensae III, Alpha Hydri IIb, Calder II, Rho Virginis V, Yadalla Prime and Porrima I, nearly 1.3-million by the time the movement is completed in 2-years. Unknown to them, Coalition monitoring bases were installed in all systems to make sure the Malcorian rebels maintain the end of their bargain. By 2158 the Sixel Exodus ends, with almost 1.3-million people settling on the worlds of Alpha Mensae III, Alpha Hydri IIb, Calder II, Rho Virginis V, Yadalla Prime and Porrima I. After landing all contact is severed as Malcorians abandon their subspace radios. Malcorian officials note that tensions and threats of civil war lightened significantly on Malcor. 'Armed Forces' *'Armed Forces of Malcor: '''The objectives of the Armed Forces of Malcor are to maintain a military organisation with the primary aim of defending the planet's integrity according to the defence roles as set by the government in an efficient and cost effective manner. This is achieved by emphasising the maintenance of Malcor's territorial waters and airspace integrity. The AFM also engages in combating terrorism, fighting against illicit drug trafficking, conducting anti-illegal immigrant and anti-illegal fishing operations, operating Search and rescue (SAR) services, and physical/electronic security/surveillance of sensitive locations. 'Society and Culture' During this period nation-states which would sometimes conquer others, often using the greeting "we are your friends". This has become a cultural warning not to trust a friendly stranger. The planet has two official languages, Malcorese (constitutionally the national language) and Old Malcoria (the language of the clerics and southern traditionalists). The culture of Malcor reflects the various cultures that have come into contact with the Malcorian continents throughout the centuries, including neighbouring Ghaw and Yerca cultures, and the cultures of the nations that ruled Maol for long periods of time prior to its independence. Malcor has a long religious legacy and according to the Acts of the Jeen, the Prophet Jeen was shipwrecked on "Malor", as the ancient Malcorians called the continent of Maol, and ministered there. Jeenism is the official religion in Malcor as declared by the Malcorian constitution. The Constitution of Malcor declares Mause Jeenism as the state religion although entrenched provisions for the freedom of religion are made. 'Galactic Location' (Distance) 'Provinces and Cities' *'_': 'Points of Interest' *'_''': Category:Allied Nation-states of Malcor Category:Planets Category:Homeworlds Category:Geography Category:Coalition Member World